Venomous Embrace
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Ivy is released from Arkham, and tries to be a good girl. Harley wants her back, but will Ivy drop her possible husband and a happy future for crime? What are these nightmares of hers? R&R please!! COMPLETE!
1. Forgiven

Venomous Embrace  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: My first Batman fic, so try to go easy on me!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Forgiven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pamela Isley (AN: Spelling?) sat in a simple chair in the center of the room, deep in Arkham Asylum. A panel of judges sat along a table, ten in all, five yards in front of her. She was wearing a simple medical gown and slippers, feeling a little more than exposed. The judges all wore white lab coats and ID tags.  
  
"Ms. Pamela Isley," said the judge at the center of the table. He adjusted his glasses, and Pamela had to resist snickering at the nerd joke. "This panel believes that, yet again, you may finally be ready to be released as a productive member of society, no threat to the people of this city and this planet at all. Is this correct?"  
  
"I honestly don't know what you believe, but if I'm here, then it just might be true," she said with a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
The judge glowered at her. "Ms. Isley, if released, you will be expected to find a home, job, and generally provide for yourself. Is that within your capability?"  
  
"The home certainly is, but I doubt a job will be quite so easy."  
  
"This panel is prepared to submit your résumé to a number of companies and corporations that will hire former inmates of this institute. Is this decision fine with you?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Pamela said, almost bored.  
  
The judges conferred for a moment amongst themselves.  
  
"Ms. Isley, if released, will you resume your life of spreading chaos through plants as you have several times before?"  
  
She had answered this question no before, and had been sent back after another of her escapades.  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you cause trouble at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you prove yourself to be a threat again, at which time a possible death sentence may be given?"  
  
Pamela started. They would execute her if she went villain again? Scary thought. "No."  
  
"In that case, you will be released tomorrow morning. You will be given ample baggage to pack your belongings in tonight, so get started."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Aw, Red," Harley Quinn complained. "You actually mean you're going soft? Why? You always wanted to turn Gotham into a paradise! I want that to happen too!"  
  
Pamela sighed. "Harley, if I try to do that again, I may get executed for having been too much trouble from day one."  
  
"You know what you need, Red? You need a man to stand by you! I got Mr. J!"  
  
"Keep me out of this, Harley!" Joker yelled from his own cell further down.  
  
"But it's true, pudding! You make me feel all nice and strong!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" Joker complained loudly.  
  
"Harley, I appreciate your advice, but I can never snag a man of my own," Pamela said glumly. "Sure, I have the looks and the brains, but I have poison coursing through me. All I have to do is kiss and the other person dies."  
  
"I know you got the brains for a cure, Red!" Harley went on stubbornly. "Mr. J got the brains to be Batman's greatest enemy, and he's a psychopathic clown!"  
  
"Harley, shut up!" Joker yelled.  
  
"But you are!"  
  
"Do you want me to come over there?" Joker threatened.  
  
"I'll stop talking about you, Mr. J," Harley conceded.  
  
"Harley, just calm down," Pamela asked. "I need to finish packing."  
  
"But you'll be back, right? For maybe a minor crime?" Harley asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so. I really hope we see each other again, Harley, but I really AM going straight this time."  
  
Harley looked crestfallen, and Pamela went on packing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The bus dropped her off at a street corner not far from the building she was told to go to for a job interview, and Pamela started walking. She recalled the address easily, being good with numbers, but she hardly cared what company it was. Actually, she was only worried about whether they would try something on her for being within five hundred feet of them.  
  
Through the lobby and up the elevators, to the secretary's desk she went, not thinking about much in particular, except for how crushed Harley looked.  
  
"Oh, he's expecting you, so go right in," the secretary said.  
  
Pamela shrugged and went through the doors, walking into the office of---  
  
"Bruce Wayne?" she asked, surprised. She had done little to the man during her criminal career, but some people held a vicious grudge.  
  
Tall, muscular and broad-shouldered, with piercing ice-blue eyes and wearing his usual black business suit, Wayne turned to face her from the window. Pamela had to admit, he was good looking.  
  
"Ms. Isley, it's been some time since I last saw you out of costume and on the news." He didn't SOUND angry, but some people had incredible self- control.  
  
"I was told to come here for work, oddly enough," Pamela managed to get out.  
  
"And I looked over your résumé last night. You have all the qualifications needed to be in my company. And despite all those things you did, I think we might be able to squeeze you in. After all, you were acting on noble intentions, and not too many people were hurt or killed."  
  
"You're not going to explode at me, are you?" she asked warily.  
  
Wayne laughed. "Ms. Isley, I won't be angry at you for doing what you thought was right. I may not seem like it, but I can be a forgiving man."  
  
"You're acting as nice as when I made that fake wife of yours."  
  
Wayne shrugged. "And I still wish I hadn't gotten rid of her. She was indeed everything I was looking for. Too bad some things are too good to be true."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Moving on, you would be welcome here, at least by me. Others can hold grudges. I already said I don't blame you, but a lot of people won't feel the same way."  
  
As the interview progressed, Pamela kept feeling something quite different from butterflies in the stomach: It was a steady, deep throbbing that went right to the core of her body and soul. After studying it closely for a moment, Pamela realized what it was: Love.  
  
But that should be impossible! She couldn't love Wayne! He was far beyond her, both in money and status, and she was still a walking death machine with her poison blood and kisses. On the inside, she was still Poison Ivy.  
  
"Earth to Pamela," Wayne said, snapping her back to the present.  
  
Pamela gave a start. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
Wayne shrugged. "I can understand that. I do it often enough." When he grinned at her, she felt herself blush. WAS she in love? Maybe. But with this man? It was too much to believe.  
  
"I'm not embarrassing you, am I? You seem to be blushing a great deal."  
  
"No, I just...I just keep feeling a little odd. I know it sounds silly, but I might be in love."  
  
Wayne laughed. "I hope I didn't offend you with that, but I didn't really expect that answer. A woman like you, according to your medical files, must have a hard time finding someone to love."  
  
"I suppose I will."  
  
"But I don't see anything wrong with you having feelings for me. It could be a blessing in disguise, or something like that. I just hope you aren't using pheromones again."  
  
Pamela shook her head. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Much fun as it might be, crawling on all fours after you might tarnish my imposing reputation."  
  
Pamela laughed. "I can believe that."  
  
"If hired, though, our facilities could give you what you need to cure yourself of all that poison and whatnot coursing through you."  
  
"If it works. I never tried to cure myself."  
  
"Well, I need to be somewhere in about fifteen minutes, so I guess we need to part for now."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Her small ranch cleared of any living plants, which made her feel awful inside, Pamela entered her home and put away her belongings. The place was dark and gloomy, so she turned on the lights. Now it felt empty without Harley to keep her company.  
  
Pamela missed the cheerful clown girl's attitude about having fun and enjoying life. It was the Joker's influence, without a doubt, but at least it made Pamela smile every once in a while.  
  
"Settled in?" a hard, cold voice asked from behind.  
  
Pamela jumped a full foot off the floor and she moved away from the Batman, his tall and intimidating form looming over her smaller one.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I took the liberty of cleaning the place up."  
  
She knew he meant her creations.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
He eyed her. "Let's hope you stay straight this time. I still remember the first time you were deemed fit to be free, and you caused a lot of trouble. The judge wasn't lying about you getting the death sentence if you do anything again."  
  
Pamela's throat tightened. She was afraid to die, like everyone was.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted?"  
  
"Just to warn you that you should watch yourself. One slip up will be your last."  
  
He left her, and she eventually got to sleeping.  
  
But she was having nightmares about herself, being attacked by everyone and everything.  
  
Pamela looked at herself and saw she was once again dressed in her Poison Ivy outfit, as seductive as ever. Around her, dark forms moved, and she peered at them, trying to discern what they were.  
  
With a snarl, a panther plant monster leapt in front of her, making her gasp. She backed away, but a plant elephant blocked that route. Panicking, Pamela tried to run, but a plant crocodile rose up and opened its jaws. She couldn't stop herself from sliding into its gaping jaws, and it bit down. Ivy screamed for a split second before a river of thick red blood poured out of her mouth, turning everything red...  
  
Pamela woke up screaming, and was thankful that she lived away from other people. Covered in sweat, she blinked, groping for a light switch in the darkness. She turned in on and saw something very familiar hanging right in front of her, on the wall: Her costume.  
  
Burning bile shot upward, and Pamela ran to the bathroom, throwing up. It took a few minutes before she could crawl back into bed and pass out.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
She heard birds, and blinked awake. The costume was still there, a spare one she kept around in case another got ruined. Pamela's stomach twisted as she approached the costume, took it, and threw it in the garbage.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope that was a good beginning, because the rest is hopefully worth reading!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Cured

Venomous Embrace  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to anyone out there who was nice enough to review!  
  
TO Tarkas: For Ivy being OOC, she's as scared of dying as anyone is. I don't know anything about her before she was a villain. As her for her interest in Batman and encounters with Wayne, I don't know about those either. Could you maybe help me? I'd greatly appreciate it, since I'm using the Ivy from the Batman/Superman Adventures.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Cured  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pamela managed to get through the next few days, but only just barely. She kept suffering from horrific nightmares that made her wake up and sweat. That, and she swore that she could see her Ivy costume leering at her from the darkness. One night, she even made out a dark form dashing around her property. She supposed it was either Batman or one of his flunkies, so she dismissed it.  
  
She couldn't call the police, because they knew all about her and what she could do to people. Pamela was forced to stay away from the phone, and forced to cope with whatever was screwing with her head. Things were getting bad for poor Pamela Isley.  
  
But at work, at least she could relax a bit. The others were a little intimidated by her, and showed enough respect to be curt with her, which was as much as she expected after all she had done. Fighting back for her rights as another human being was hardly an option, considering her criminal record and the fact that if she slipped up again, she'd get the death sentence, no doubt about it anymore.  
  
Pamela was, deep down, horrified of dying. Her creations were always sentient in their own way, living creatures with minds of their own. They had all been destroyed, and many in front of her own two eyes. Pamela had suffered enough from seeing organisms that she considered people murdered because of her. It made her as sick as the nightmares did.  
  
And because of the nightmares, she was tossing back up just about everything she ate. True, she had a beautiful, trim figure before, but now she was about as scrawny as she thought Batgirl was, and that made her constantly examine herself in the mirror.  
  
When working, she would keep quiet and to herself, doing everything she could to keep from interacting with anyone else. Of course, they were all fine with this, being that they recognized the potential doom she could bring upon them.  
  
Wayne, however, made things not only bearable sometimes, but just BETTER. Pamela kept getting those urges whenever she thought of him, and could hardly hold them back. She knew he was most likely to skip her than to go for a woman who biogenetically engineered a plant woman to act as his wife, seducing him into a trap while Pamela had stolen his money as Poison Ivy.  
  
She shuddered, recalling that particular time, when she had tried to kiss Robin. The young brat had gotten his butt saved at the last second, and she had been trounced again. Somewhere inside, she almost felt grateful that she kept losing.  
  
Wayne talked with her often about her past. She didn't talk much to anyone about that, not even Harley, although the former psychiatrist was her best friend. (AN: From what I hear of their relationship on the show and whatnot, they sound like lesbians. Correct me if I'm wrong).  
  
Pamela was grateful no end to get all the weight off her chest. Wayne was open with her, and generally seemed to tolerate her much more than anyone ever had, except for Harley. Pamela inwardly berated herself for continuously thinking about the girl. They had finished long ago, when she had been released. Harley hadn't "swung by" or anything at all since then.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A hard day of work earns a long sleep filled with hard nightmares, ones that felt very real indeed.  
  
Pamela was dressed, unsurprisingly, as Poison Ivy again, and seemed to be standing in the middle of a dense jungle. It was oddly lit, making it impossible to tell the time of day. She glanced around, looking for danger, even above and below, before walking forward. The direction didn't matter, as this dream would most certainly lead to her death.  
  
She hadn't been attacked for a moment before she heard a faint rustling in the air, and instinctively knew the sound was vines. Pamela shot a look overhead just as a tangle of vines shot at her, wrapping her up tightly before she could move.  
  
The vines contracted, crushing her, and Pamela screamed. The pain was so realistic it hurt. But her cries didn't stop a thing. Tightening endlessly, the vines cut into her flesh and through her, carving the former villain into ragged, bloody chunks.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Pamela shot into a sitting position, panting in quick, short breaths like a pregnant woman delivering. As before, she was drenched in sweat, and it glistened on her skin, making her look icy. It even felt icy.  
  
Staggering into the bathroom, she collapsed onto her knees and threw up a few times. When that was done, she came back to the bed and flopped onto it listlessly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Pamela?" Wayne asked, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
The woman gave a start and smiled shakily. "Sorry, I must have drifted off there. I don't sleep well anymore."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"More like previews of things to come."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"I keep seeing myself dying. And not nicely, at that. I mean really bloody and graphic deaths, very painful I've been eaten alive, crushed, all kinds of things. It's starting to get to me now."  
  
"Keep talking about it."  
  
"What? Why?" Pamela asked, confused.  
  
"You'll make it better that way. It'll get the whole thing off your chest, and may even cure you."  
  
Pamela scoffed. "No offense, Doctor Wayne, but I doubt that will happen."  
  
"I used to have bad dreams myself. They were terrifying. Eventually, I learned to accept them and move on. Maybe you need to do the same."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You used to be a supervillain with noble intentions and unwise methods. You want to leave your old self behind, but it won't leave you. Try and think of it like this: Poison Ivy and Pamela Isley are one and the same. If you can find a way to use your dark side for good instead of evil, you might recover from these episodes."  
  
"I hope. Night terrors are starting to develop."  
  
Wayne put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just give it a shot."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
And Pamela did just that when she went home and was ready for sleep. Dreading sleep was not too smart, so Pamela decided to try and get it over with.  
  
As she dozed off, she heard a faint sound, almost like footsteps, but dismissed them. A near-inaudible hiss and she was out of it.  
  
Surrounded by ocean, Poison Ivy stood on a rock just barely wide enough to let her stand without trouble. She glanced around, but saw only ocean. A bubbling began in front of her, and she watched as the water parted, a giant plant octopus rising out of the depths.  
  
Ivy gasped, thought about running, but knew it was useless. The creature shrieked terribly, hurting her ears, and she clamped her hands over them tightly as tentacles ensnared her and lifted her up effortlessly. The octopus duplicate shrieked again, and began pulling Ivy in different directions.  
  
She screamed as much as she could, but it was useless. She felt her bones break, crack, and rip, the same going for her skin and muscles. Her left arm was ripped off, blood dribbling out, and she screamed horribly, the pain almost driving her unconscious. Her legs were next, then her other arm, and finally her head...  
  
In the dark of her bedroom, Pamela tossed and turned wildly, gasping and screaming as he nightmare continued even further. A pair of eyes watched her intently, the owner praying things weren't too bad...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Pamela didn't come into work as usual, Wayne became worried. He checked with his secretary to see if she had sent word at all, got a negative, and decided to check with the people downstairs.  
  
The shift supervisor and manager hadn't seen her, and neither had the other workers, whom Wayne had to press for answers, due to their dislike of Pamela's alter ego.  
  
Wayne shook his head, confused over two things: That Pamela hadn't come in, and why he was worrying himself sick about it. He had seen her blush slightly when he talked to her each time, and occasionally felt the same thing, although one can't see one's face.  
  
'Concerned over someone who tried time and again not only to kill you, but transform the whole city? You need some downtime, Bruce,' he told himself.  
  
Telling his secretary that he would be out for a while, he got to his car and resolved to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
Pamela's ranch was on the outskirts of Gotham, a nice place, even when it had been the base of operations for one of the most dangerous women alive. Wayne found himself studying it for a moment after he had arrived there, and then hurried to her door. He knocked and waited, more than once, but there was no answer.  
  
"Pamela?" he called, trying to see inside but gaining little from that. "Hello?"  
  
Had she already left for work, and did he just miss her? He supposed it was possible, but couldn't be sure. Besides, his gut was telling him that something was seriously wrong. He turned to get his lock pick kit from the glove box when he noticed a few scant scratches on her doorknob, and a couple in the keyhole.  
  
Taking a breath, he reached out and opened the door, surprised that it was open. He doubted she had left it that way. The woman was hardly visited, but not many people like her were stupid enough to leave an open path to themselves when they were like her.  
  
Wayne looked around, seeing nothing amiss, but picking up bad vibes from the place. He knew part of it was the ranch's past with Ivy, but there was almost something else, he could smell it...  
  
He came to the bedroom, and started. "Pamela!"  
  
She was facedown on the floor, sprawled in her pajamas. She looked like an ordinary woman like that, and a victim to boot. He rushed to her side, dropping to one knee and rolling her over carefully. Her eyes fluttered open and closed over and over, and seemed unfocused. Glancing around, Wayne saw a syringe lying on the counter.  
  
"Pamela, can you hear me?" he asked, shaking her a little. "Pamela!"  
  
She began twitching, and he had to put her down and grab the phone, dialing for an ambulance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pamela woke up with a splitting headache and her body felt like lead. She could barely move, and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Pamela?" someone asked, and she had to shift only her eyes to see Bruce Wayne standing at her side, openly worried.  
  
"Where am I?" she croaked out.  
  
"The hospital. I found you passed out at your ranch and you seemed to be in seizures. You gave me a real scare."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"I found a syringe near you. What was that stuff, if you know?"  
  
"Antidote."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My condition. I injected myself after I kept waking up from those nightmares last night. I did it early in the morning. I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"Did you try what I suggested?"  
  
"It didn't work. They were too strong for me."  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"The creatures that killed me."  
  
Wayne leaned in to whisper. "Pamela, when I got to the ranch, I found some scratches on your doorknob, like it had been picked."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Did someone break in last night and knock you out or anything?"  
  
"No, I was the only thing there."  
  
Wayne didn't entirely like how she had said "thing."  
  
"Pamela, have you seen anyone at your ranch lately, or think you have?"  
  
Pamela had to think for a second. "I think I saw Batman spying on me, but I couldn't see well in the dark. Why?"  
  
Wayne ignored the question. "Just get some rest. The doctors say your antidote will work, but it'll take a little while longer. It's only in your lips, right?"  
  
Pamela nodded slightly, puzzled as to why he would ask.  
  
She got her answer when he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, like a father did when saying good night to his daughter.  
  
Pamela felt glad at that, like someone had just called her friend, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
Outside, Wayne kept thinking.  
  
'I wasn't anywhere near her ranch lately. Crime's kept me elsewhere. I'll have to ask the others. They might still be suspicious of Pamela. If she HAS injected herself with a cure, her pheromones would vanish, and I wouldn't fall for her except for natural human charms. Could that be it?'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope more people read this story, cause I really want it to be a hit.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. The Tie That Binds

Venomous Embrace  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
TO frostbite: I was more like asking if Ivy WAS a lesbian or not, since I don't know.  
  
TO Alphagold1: About the plants, I was short on time and ideas. As for the Notes, I know almost nothing about Ivy other than the movies and TV, no comics.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Tie That Binds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a couple of days later that Pamela was finally released from the hospital. The cure had worked perfectly, but she was weak from it and needed to rest up. Wayne was nice enough to pick her up, even wheeled her out himself and helped her into his car.  
  
Pamela couldn't help blushing half the time, a little embarrassed that a person with her background would be going through this all. Still, on some deep level, it felt good and right that she should have a man waiting on her naturally, instead of from her pheromones.  
  
Wayne dropped her off at her ranch, and even helped her inside, keeping her steady until she made it safely to a chair and sat herself down.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Pamela thanked him.  
  
"It's nothing. Everyone needs help." He smiled as he left her at home.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Pamela was finally resting peacefully. The hospital stay had been nightmare-free, and she dearly wanted more such sleep.  
  
Rolling onto her side, Pamela sighed. She was just starting to drift off when she heard a small sound, and knew it was glass breaking.  
  
Sitting bolt upright, she glanced around. Cured, she had no powers at all, no poison or plant control. She was just another human female now.  
  
Gulping, Pamela got up, getting the fire poker she kept by her bedside up and ready like a baseball bat. She crept toward the door, trying to be as possible as she could.  
  
Creak!  
  
Pamela had to stop herself from gasping at the fact that the intruder was, classically, right outside her door.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she was hearing a faint hissing on the other side. Frowning, she leaned closer, but the noise was lessening and the intruder was creeping away.  
  
Pamela waited until she was sure they were gone before she practically flew to the phone. She quickly dialed the only number that would listen to her, since the cops would just scoff.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wayne picked up the phone just a step ahead of Alfred, smiled apologetically at the butler. The other just shrugged with a helpless smirk and went back to his other work.  
  
"Yes?" Wayne asked into the receiver.  
  
"Bruce?" Pamela's voice asked quietly.  
  
"Pamela? What is it?"  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound completely stupid, but I seriously just heard someone creeping around my place."  
  
"Did you see anything?"  
  
"No, but I definitely heard footsteps."  
  
"Look, I'll be right over. Just stay where you are and I'll be there in a jiffy."  
  
"I hope."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pamela sat huddled in a corner of her room, waiting for the door to open ominously and a gun to point right at her, to kill her. She felt sickened by the mere thought.  
  
There was a knock and she gave a short scream in surprise, jumping a little.  
  
"Pamela, that you?" Wayne asked from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I just panicked for a second. Hold on." She went to the door and unlocked it, breathing in relief that someone friendly was with her at long last. "You spooked me."  
  
Wayne shrugged. "I try and deliver."  
  
Pamela punched him in the arm, but not hard. "I'm serious."  
  
"Okay, sorry I said that. Now let's get a drink and talk about this, unless you want the bad emotions you have about it to build."  
  
Pamela nodded. "That sounds good."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Time began to slip past, and Pamela began to sleep better. She kept seeing Wayne, and they connected better and better each time. Pamela kept feeling that fragment of love grow, and had to admit inwardly that she might indeed be in love with Wayne, even if he just considered himself a good friend.  
  
The nightmares lessened thanks to improved security that Pamela hadn't had since she was Poison Ivy. The intruder she kept seeing hardly ever showed himself now, and she was eternally grateful for that. Pamela felt that the only intruder there was was in her heart. And he was actually more than welcome.  
  
Wayne wasn't letting his private life mix with his public one. He still played the part of superhero, and did it as good as ever, if not better. And all for Pamela. He wondered if she had indeed put him under some sort of spell, but knew that was actually less possible now, since she was cured of her condition.  
  
The other heroes and heroines were a little concerned over his relationship with the reformed Poison Ivy. Nightwing even dropped by to express his concern, but Wayne replied that he had his reasons. Pamela was fine by him now that she was acting better.  
  
At work, the two occasionally mixed during his inspections, and he couldn't help but admire how "adorable" she looked in a lab coat. The woman was slender as anything, and the coat made her look like a total nerd, which was somewhat funny, but in a good way.  
  
It went, generally, like that for a few months, until the Bat clan couldn't see any conclusion except one.  
  
Wayne would pop Pamela Isley...The Question.  
  
"I'm telling you, he needs a good talk," Nightwing said as he shook his head. "He isn't thinking like he used to. He's acting different."  
  
"No duh," Robin said dryly. "He's putting down more baddies than ever before. It's like the Joker was just declared President of the US and Batman's protesting in that special way."  
  
"I know," Batgirl agreed. "And there's no chance that Ivy's got him under any pheromones, because all the evidence says she's cured, and her tricks usually wear off after a while."  
  
"Superman thinks he might be in love," Nightwing said.  
  
The other two gaped at him.  
  
"You told Superman who we are?" Batgirl demanded.  
  
"Of course not. I was talking about Ivy and gradually brought it up."  
  
"How?" Robin asked.  
  
"Trade secret."  
  
Robin scowled at the loss of info.  
  
"What should we do if he DOES pop her The Question?" Batgirl asked. "I don't like the idea of Poison Ivy in the Batcave."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want any kid brothers and sisters from her," Robin said.  
  
"But you're not in Bruce's family," Nightwing said.  
  
"I kind of am, but not officially."  
  
"Forgot about that point of view."  
  
"We need to get rid of her," Batgirl said.  
  
"But Batman will kill us," Robin said. "Just think about it: An innocent bunch of heroes with their skulls cracked open by their former mentor, and all because of the fact that they scared off his possible wife."  
  
"Tim, you watch WAY too many drama movies," Nightwing said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As it happened, the rest of the Bat clan did nothing to stop Wayne from seeing the woman that had captured his heart. Pamela had started to be more open with her feelings ever since he came that one night, and they were both getting along exceptionally because of it.  
  
Eventually, Wayne did indeed pop The Question to Pamela, although he made a brief joke that the ring was a fake and was given a knock on the head. Pamela, flattered deeply, was a little hesitant to accept, but did after taking a few deep breaths.  
  
The wedding was small and formal, and Pamela was nervous as hell. She had worn less as a villain, but that was a different thing. She hardly ever wore something like a wedding dress, and almost never wore something beautiful in white, preferring the usual shades of green.  
  
At the ceremony, there were a number of guests: Superman as mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent; Commissioner Gordon and his daughter; Tim Drake (who held the rings); Lois Lane for the scoop, although she had to compete with Vicki Vale; Dick Grayson came, but his dress suit was wrinkled.  
  
Pamela was sweating lightly the whole time, scared that someone might try and assassinate her for past crimes. But nothing happened, and Wayne was soon kissing her, leaning her small and delicious frame back elegantly. Everyone clapped, which was surprising, considering Gotham's greatest bachelor was marrying one of the city's greatest villains.  
  
Pamela couldn't be happier, though, than she was right now.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When night came, the Bat clan, minus their leader, had to discreetly request some help from Superman in managing the city on their usual runs. He had agreed, and had asked them to wish Wayne well if he didn't get the chance to.  
  
At the manor, things were getting kinky and interesting:  
  
"I feel so...exposed," Pamela said, looking at herself.  
  
"I think it fits you," Wayne said appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks, darling," Pamela smiled. "But still, I have never worn anything like this in my life. It makes me feel...I don't know, special, I guess."  
  
"Pam, you've always been special, if not good."  
  
"Thanks, I fell so much better now," she said sarcastically.  
  
"We should get this over with before next week, you know."  
  
"Men are such pigs," Pamela scowled playfully.  
  
"Yeah, we're pigs, but we make little piglets and you know it."  
  
Pamela laughed as she climbed into bed with him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone liked that, even though there wasn't any sex. I think Wayne is just a little too disgusting to write about like that. Ivy's a hottie, though!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Expecting

Venomous Embrace  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: God, do I need more reviews!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Expecting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pamela was starting to see why most people preferred to stay nice. She had a husband, and they both loved each other. She had a possible future as a respectable scientist again, and had no wish to throw it away like before.  
  
But she was just a tad unhappy: Wayne would constantly vanish to do something secret, and she was never given a reason why. She would have been angry with him, but she didn't want to ruin their new relationship over whatever private business he had running. Besides, he would tell her in time. Alfred had told her about skeletons in the closet, and she certainly had hers.  
  
Pamela wanted Wayne to just stay with her most of the time, someone to talk to and rest in the arms of. But he had his own life, and it needed him to go places. He had to visit Metropolis a couple of times, which left her feeling lonely for the three days he was gone.  
  
But other than loneliness, she felt afraid. The intruder from before hadn't returned, but that didn't stop her from being scared of the dark most of the time. Wayne's manor was large and spacious, something she wasn't used to as a normal person. Pamela could only hope that whoever had tried to get her would go away for good, and soon.  
  
Most nights, she spent locked in her room until he got back. It made sleeping easier, especially when Alfred tucked her in. Such a thing seemed childish, but Pamela liked the old butler's sense of humor about the whole act, and that made things bearable, even fun.  
  
Besides, he helped her sleep at night when Wayne wasn't there.  
  
Time passed, and she became a good girl again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was almost three weeks after the marriage that Pamela started feeling stranger than ever. True, she had felt sick in the morning and had thrown up occasionally, but she always thought it was just something she ate.  
  
Now, though, she noticed she was developing a small potbelly, and wanted to get rid of it. Being smart, she didn't need rocket science to figure out that she might not be sick, but more healthy than normal.  
  
Buying some items, she gave herself a small checkup and realized that she had thought correctly: She was pregnant, and apparently three weeks into it. She deduced that she had been such ever since the honeymoon, and that her morning sickness was one of the classic symptoms of pregnancy, as was the gut growth.  
  
Pamela was starting to worry a little. Wayne would eventually have to know why she was getting portly, and she would have to tell him. Though she had done many things involving bravery in her life as a criminal, the mere mortal Pamela Isley was a little more than nervous at the idea of telling her husband she was carrying his child.  
  
Still, she had to some time, and would have to work up the guts. Idly, she wondered what Harley would say if told. The girl might think it a joke and give her a punch to the gut or something to show how funny Pamela was. Pamela suppressed a shudder; a punch to the gut would most likely kill the baby.  
  
In the meantime, Pamela had to figure out how to muster enough courage to talk to her husband, who more or less cared the daylights out of her sometimes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You look like you've had a long hard day," Pamela smiled at Wayne as he hung his coat up.  
  
"I did: Board meetings and executive decisions galore. How was your day?"  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to muster all the guts I could to tell you a little something," she replied slyly.  
  
Wayne cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And does this something pertain to your gut growth?"  
  
Pamela went pale for a moment and swallowed her fear. "Actually, it does. You see, I'm sort of holding some extra baggage."  
  
Wayne chuckled. "First time I've ever heard of pregnancy like that."  
  
Pamela started. "You figured it out that easily?"  
  
"You pretty much confessed it."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Any specifics yet?"  
  
Pamela smiled shakily. "It's only been three weeks."  
  
"Can't blame a man for getting a little curious about his family."  
  
"No, I suppose you can't."  
  
"Relax," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will work out just fine."  
  
Pamela smiled at that.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That night, Pamela had another nightmare. She was still dressed as Poison Ivy, but she was now strapped to a large cross and had her expanded gut. Gathered all around were dozens of plant monsters she had created in her former lifestyle.  
  
A pair of tentacles reached for her and she cringed, waiting for whatever horrible death awaited her.  
  
But the tentacles slipped up her legs and into her costume, and she felt them probe her deeply before they ripped the screaming, crying, and bloodied baby out. The tentacles retracted, taking the baby with them.  
  
"No!" Pamela screamed, crying uncontrollably. "Please, not my baby!"  
  
"We were you children!" the plants called angrily to her. "You valued us over the frail humans! And after all our loyalty, you have betrayed us!"  
  
"Give me my child!" she demanded, trying to sound imperious again.  
  
"Your child will serve a higher purpose than to live the life of a mere human female! She will take your place in the world that shall be!"  
  
As blackness consumed everything, Pamela kept screaming for her child back...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
With a jerk, she woke up, covered in icy sweat and panting heavily. Taking several deep breaths and forcing herself to calm down, Pamela glanced about to see where she was. The room was dark and she could see little, so she supposed she was probably still in her room.  
  
Shifting, she got up to get some water when she realized something was very wrong. She wasn't in bed, and she was wearing some tight-fitting clothing, with opera-length gloves and what felt like boots.  
  
Somebody turned a light on and Pamela gasped when she realized what she was garbed in: Her Poison Ivy outfit, as enticing as ever, despite her gut. Glancing around, she saw who had turned the light on.  
  
"Hey, Red," Harley Quinn smiled. "Been a while, eh? I was hoping to get to you sooner, but you kept locking your doors after that one time."  
  
Pamela blinked. "That was YOU who kept sneaking around my home?"  
  
"Sure was. I was keeping an eye on you, to make sure that nothing bad happened while I was away and all."  
  
"What about those hissing noises I heard sometimes?" Pamela asked suspiciously.  
  
Harley laughed. "Oh, that. Those were some of the Scarecrow's toys that Mr. J got hold of. I thought you needed a little something to show you where you really belong."  
  
"Where I really belong?" Pamela growled. "Harley, you put me through those horrible nightmares just to make me a villain again?"  
  
"Oh, no, Red. I did that to get you back to me. We always belonged together, and you went and hitched that Wayne jerk."  
  
"At least he's nicer than you are!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to get a friend back!" Harley snapped indignantly.  
  
"You'd be a friend by not kidnapping a pregnant woman!" Pamela bellowed.  
  
Harley's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Ever since the honeymoon, clown-girl."  
  
"But---so THAT'S why you look a little pudgy in costume!" Harley said, realizing everything.  
  
Pamela started. "Pudgy?"  
  
"Well, with that big gut, you sort of do, yeah. See for yourself."  
  
"I already have, thank you."  
  
"So, what's it like?"  
  
Pamela blinked. "What, being pregnant?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?"  
  
Harley's features drooped. "Pudding doesn't do anything but whoopee cushion therapy."  
  
"Gee, that's just too bad. It's a little bad with the throwing up, but otherwise not too much trouble."  
  
"Really?" Harley asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Until you have to push it out, as always."  
  
"EW!" was Harley's only word.  
  
"Can you please take me back home?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Wayne was more than grateful she was back.  
  
"What happened? Alfred said someone knocked him out and---"  
  
"Harley decided to try and be friends again. It was nothing serious."  
  
"Nothing serious? You're dressed like Poison Ivy again."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
"Come on; you look like you need a long rest."  
  
Pamela laughed. "That I do."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was some good. READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Baby & Bloom

Venomous Embrace  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Baby & Bloom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pamela kept in contact with Harley after that little fiasco, remaining friends with the criminal girl but not becoming involved in any of her activities. Wayne disapproved of her associating with the Joker's woman, but did nothing to stop Pamela from communicating with her old partner.  
  
The months seemed to pass quicker since the little abduction, and Pamela found herself wondering if anyone else ever went through life so quickly. She supposed that Flash dimwit did, being as fast as he was. Maybe even Superman too.  
  
As the months swiftly rolled by, Pamela's gut grew steadily larger, and she began to become rather conscientious about her figure. She attributed to her former lack of caring to her having been slender for so long, when she was the delicious and untouchable supervillain. Now, though, her womb was much larger than it used to be, and she was quite aware of it.  
  
Pamela continued to notice Wayne's nightly outings, but never pestered him about them. He would tell her when he was ready, she was sure. After all, he couldn't keep it a secret forever. Maybe if she got him into a confessional booth...  
  
As life moved on for Pamela, things seemed to be looking up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pamela, embarrassingly enough, ended up having her water break while she was picking up some groceries. Fortunately, the bag boys and cashier girls were helpful enough to get her a cab, which took her to the hospital. Wayne was swiftly alerted.  
  
Pamela was placed in the delivery room immediately (AN: Don't know if that's how it works and I don't much care) and she began to get snappy. The doctor told Wayne that Pamela's temper was just a mood swing every woman goes through when popping a kid out.  
  
"Come on, it's not much further," the doctor said.  
  
Pamela's eyes were bulging out from the strain. She gathered every ounce of strength she could and pushed with all her might, which she hoped was considerable given her background.  
  
"It's out!" the doctor said, holding up the blood-smeared baby as Pamela sagged down, exhausted beyond belief. "We'll clean her up and then you can have her back."  
  
Later, she did get little Alexis back. Pamela found that she was actually happy now: Crime only made her happy for a little while, and always had a downside, but a family would keep her smiling till she died.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When Pamela and Wayne got home, he decided to confess to her the truth: That he was the Batman, the person who had foiled her plots time and again, with help and without it.  
  
Pamela had been angry for a second, but remembered where her anger had gotten her: In prison, in trouble with the law and people who made their own law, as Batman did. She decided she couldn't be mad at him for long, if at all, not after all he had indeed done for her.  
  
When they were told, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing were relieved. The three had been pondering in just what way they would die when she got her final revenge. Now, though, Pamela doubted she would ever carry out her past intentions.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Some years in the future (AN: Sorry for the skip, but the rest of the story was kind of explained in Return of the Joker)  
  
  
  
Pamela smiled as Alexis sat down opposite her.  
  
"Finally get some vacation time from the League?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Not much, but yeah. Being a part of the Justice League is one of those full-time things, Mom."  
  
Pamela smiled. "I can imagine. When I was a person to be reckoned with, it was full-time as well."  
  
Alexis laughed. "Well, you WERE a supervillain then. I'm just a superhero."  
  
Pamela laughed also. "I still find it a little hard to believe the name Poison Ivy being used for good. I used it for so much evil."  
  
"Not evil, Mom, just bad intentions. You wanted to give the world a paradise, but through unpleasant methods."  
  
"I should have been a hero like you are now. Would have gotten further in life."  
  
"At least you became one of my heroes when you turned from the rogues."  
  
Pamela smiled. "Thanks, honey."  
  
The two looked out the window onto Gotham City.  
  
"I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't changed?" Pamela said.  
  
"We can only imagine."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, that's the end right there. Hope you all enjoyed this a little.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
